


Chained; Unchained

by zorinagirl



Series: Compilation of solo's from Twitter RP accounts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Becoming Part of the Pack, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Isaac Feels, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Werewolves, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorinagirl/pseuds/zorinagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fists pound relentlessly on the freezer lid, nails scraping into the already damaged roof of my prison. No matter how hard I kick or how loud I scream, it doesn't budge and he doesn't come to set me free. Sweat covers my body from head to toe and I'm so cold, yet I'm burning from the inside out.</p>
<p>All I can do is fight.</p>
<p>Fight and scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago as a solo on an RP account on Twitter, therefore, its written in first person from Isaac's perspective. My vision of what Isaac went through and the pain he felt growing up.
> 
> This work has not been beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Its cold.

So cold.

I feel alone, utterly empty inside.

I'm so tired from fighting, from trying to break free.

It all hurts, but I'm numb inside now.

Maybe I'll just pass out and drift away.

No one will miss me, I'm all alone.

My eyes slide closed, shaking limbs resting from the pain.

I'm almost there...

NO! What am I doing?!

I can't let him win.

Let me out.

LET ME OUT!

My fists pound relentlessly on the freezer lid, nails scraping into the already damaged roof of my prison. No matter how hard I kick or how loud I scream, it doesn't budge and he doesn't come to set me free. Sweat covers my body from head to toe and I'm so cold, yet I'm burning from the inside out.

All I can do is fight.

Fight and scream.

I'm screaming over and over and-

_"ISAAC! Wake up!"_

My eyes snap open, gold shining in the dark of the small room. I blink a few times, calming my breathing when I realize that its Scott who is kneeling by me, shaking me awake. Its not _him_.

_"Are you okay? You were yelling and tossing like crazy."_

My brow furrows at the thought that he heard me. That was a side of me that I didn't want anyone to ever have to see.

"Sorry. I'm fine. Didn't mean to wake you."

I sit up, arms wrapping around my knees tightly as I try to keep Scott from seeing how much I was shaking.

_"You uhh.. You want to talk about it?"_

Swallowing thickly, I shake my head and attempt to give him my best smile.

"Nah, I'm fine. I think I'm just gonna get a drink of water and go back to sleep."

Getting up quickly before Scott could ask me anything else, I head to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I grab the cup from the counter that had been dubbed as mine and turn the sink on, letting the water get ice cold before filling it up. I drinking it down in seconds. It felt good going down. It felt real.

I needed it to feel real, so that the nightmare didn't.

I hadn't told Scott that this wasn't out of the ordinary. It happened every night. Sometimes I was in the freezer, other times I was just getting the shit beat out of me.

But it happened.

Every.

Night.

Setting the glass down, I splash cold water onto my face and turn the sink off, staring up at myself in the mirror.

"Come on, Lahey. You're stronger than this now."

In one split second I imagined myself punching the mirror, shattering the image of the weak boy I saw in it. I even glance down at my hands, feeling the pain from so many years of trying to break free with just these two hands. When I glance up at the mirror again, not shattered, but whole, I see someone different looking back. My eyes flash gold again and I hold my head up, letting my hands fall to my side in fists. This was me now, not the pathetic version that was a prisoner.

I was free now and nothing could break me.

Nothing and no one.

I turn off the light, still seeing the reflection of my eyes in the mirror, and it was a sign that even in the dark, I would not fade away.

Not anymore.


	2. Is anyone out there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There comes a point when you can feel so alone even amidst a sea of people. Its not something that comes quickly, it doesn't happen right away.

There comes a point when you can feel so alone even amidst a sea of people. Its not something that comes quickly, it doesn't happen right away.

No.

Its a build up of emotion so strong you almost feel a lack of emotion, like you're dried up from the inside out. After so long, you can't help but feel like its your fault that you're all alone. That there's something wrong with _you_ and everyone sees it.

When I was young, I never thought I'd reach a place like that. I had friends like every other kid. As I grew older, something in me changed.

Or.. At least it felt like it was inside me.

I did something bad and I was punished for it.

Simple right?

No. Not simple.

Not for me.

Everything was complex and I couldn't figure it out. Everything hurt.

Why did it have to hurt?

After awhile, I started to pull away from everything, everyone. It was safer that way. If anyone found out what my dad did, I'd just get in trouble again.

A vicious cycle. That was my life. It went on and on.

No life.

No friends.

No self worth.

No _real_ reason to be alive.

That all changed the day I met Derek Hale.

In one single moment, I was offered a chance to belong. To be a part of something that gave me value. The risk was nothing. So what if hunters were trying to kill me? I'd lived with fear already. I knew how to handle it. And for the first time, I was ready for it. The bite hurt. But pain I knew well too. I could feel the strength pulsing inside me. _That_ was new. Or was it? Maybe it was there, just under the surface, waiting to come out.

I'd been beaten.

Broken.

Battered.

Bruised.

Now it was time to be healed.

It was a slow process. At first I felt free and alive. I was part of the pack, but something was still missing. It took me a while to realize what it was.

Scott.

He taught me something I will never forget. In all my time striving for power, I hadn't realized that real power doesn't come from the bite. It comes from what you do with it.

Now I'm a part of something bigger than myself. And for the first time in my life, I don't feel alone. I just have one problem.

How do I choose who to follow?

The alpha that made me a werewolf and taught me how to control the beast inside...

Or the werewolf who showed me what being part of the pack really means.

Now for the next stand in the battle that is _my_ life.


End file.
